


○REC20191214

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Kudos: 5





	○REC20191214

>My lovely little Teo的房间  
“有2人，现在是3人。”  
“嗨。”  
“为什么只有声音？因为我没有打开摄像头。”  
“嗯嗯，知道这里是什么样的地方，以前从来没有在镜头前面出现过，有点紧张，所以只开了声音。”  
“房间名？这是他给我取的昵称，T，E，O，因为念起来像小猫~”  
“本人怎么样？”  
“再等我一小会，就一小会，会给大家看的。”  
“刚才在吃饼干，因为里面有流心巧克力酱，不小心滴在他的衬衣上了，正在努力擦干净。声音是衣摆发出来的，因为要这样……这样掀起来擦。”  
“里面没有穿。才刚起床呢。”  
“睡了一整天什么都没吃，趁着他去便利店买东西偷偷播的，最多再有7、8分钟他就会回来了。”  
“他是谁？”  
“他是我的秘密……”  
“现在要先回床上去……假装睡觉不被他发现才行。”  
“不是爱人，也不是朋友。我们一起住。”  
“到处流浪的小猫找到一个可以睡的纸箱分享给小狗，只是那样。”  
“声音也好像在纸箱里，闷闷的。现在盖着被子。”  
“会吗？我的声音原本就是这样。刚起床的时候很想做爱，所以穿了他的衬衣。”  
“嗯…脑子里也总是想着那些事，却不能告诉他，这里的人可以理解我吧？”  
“我们做爱，每星期都会做。”  
“做过爱之后很寂寞。”  
“啊，他和我说我想吃的那个面包要加热一下再带回来。”  
“现在…因为刚睡醒所以有点…”  
“还有时间，想着他很快就射了。”  
“嗯嗯…他会嫉妒的。”  
“嗯…嗯嗯”  
“好像不行…本来肚脐下面很敏感的，自己摸没办法那么快。”  
“靠想象也很困难…他的手好温暖…”  
“没有他的爱抚，我没办法高潮…”  
“是ruby在被子外面…”  
“ruby…ruby”  
“ruby饿了，得找吃的给它。”  
“ruby…ruby和我一起等他回来喂饱我们吧。”  
“现在在哪里？在纸箱里，纸箱在大桥下面，雨被桥挡住了所以不会漏进来。”  
“好不容易才找到的纸箱，如果你们想知道……就来找找看吧。”  
“你们觉得我是谁呢？”  
“我对你们而言又是谁呢？”  
“嗯嗯……我是小小的贱人，小小的爱人。我可以做你们的爱人吗？”  
“请爱我吧。”  
“总有一天我会从纸箱里消失。”  
“在那之前请爱我吧。”  
“喔，小狗回来了。”  
“紧紧含住秘密，不要让它跌出嘴唇，好吗？”  
“下次见。”


End file.
